One Night
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Sakakibara dan Maehara, di suatu malam sehabis 'tidur' bersama. Warning: RenMae, AU, dan OOC.


**One Night**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Ren x Maehara**

 **Warning: AU, Drable, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui**

' **Cerita ini dibuat untuk menambah asupan yang sulit didapat.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Malam ini malam minggu. Sakakibara dan Maehara, keduanya lelah habis bergumul.

Ciuman, pelukan, hisapan, kocokan, dan seks baru saja mereka lakukan. Kasur yang semula nampak rapi dengan seprai putih yang menutupi, kini berubah berantakan. Bahkan pengharum ruangan pun telah kalah oleh wangi sperma dan keringat yang menguar.

Ehem. Mau bagaimana lagi, dua—tidak, tiga ronde mereka habiskan. Kondom yang tersisa di kotak tak lagi banyak, sampah bekasnya telah berserakan di atas lantai dan enggan untuk segera dibersihkan.

Awalnya mereka tak berniat menghabiskan malam dengan demikian. Mereka hanya saling kenal, tak ada ikatan spesial di antara keduanya. Bertemu pun hanya karena tak sengaja berjumpa sepulang kerja. Kebetulan keduanya tak tengah memiliki pasangan, dan Sakakibara memulai inisiatif untuk makan malam bersama.

Makan, minum, dan sedikit mabuk. Kemudian berakhir di atas kasur sebuah hotel dengan keadaan saling berpelukan tanpa busana.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Seks denganku bagaimana rasanya?"

...Oh.

"Biasa saja," Maehara melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat itu, mengubah posisi sedikit menjauh. "Aku bisa lebih hebat darimu."

Yang benar?

Dimulai dari pemanasan kemudian inti dan pendinginan, sejujurnya semua itu luar biasa. Maehara seakan melihat berjuta bintang. Setiap kali prostatnya tersentuh, setiap kali pula desahan nakalnya terdengar. Ia suka saat Sakakibara mengelus tubuhnya, memijit penisnya, mengulumnya, lalu memainkan beberapa jari di dalam lubang anusnya.

Hanya saja sulit untuk mengakui. Ia _playboy_ , Sakakibara juga _playboy_ , rasanya gengsi jika harus berkata sesungguhnya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa benda sekecil itu tidak akan dapat memuaskanku."

"Apa—Milikku tidak kecil, punyamu saja yang terlalu panjang!"

"Uhuk—Panjang dan besar."

Ukh. Sakakibara menebar senyum menyebalkan. Maehara keki namun tak dapat membalas.

Apa yang dikatakan Sakakibara adalah benar adanya. Miliknya lebih panjang dan besar. Tusukan kala seks tadi begitu dalam, selalu saja tepat menyentuh prostat Maehara. Ukurannya yang besar itu juga seakan membuat penuh, awalnya perih namun selanjutnya hanya kenikmatan yang didapat.

Mulut Maehara sampai meracau meminta lebih. Dorongan lebih cepat, hujaman lebih kuat, dan anusnya sangat ingin terpenuhi oleh sperma Sakakibara yang tumpah keluar.

"Tsk—Jangan sombong." Maehara hendak berdiri, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Namun sial, pandanganyanya tak sengaja menatap kondom yang tadi mereka kenakan.

Hampir saja wajahnya merona.

"Masih mau satu ronde lagi?"

"...Lagi?"

Alis terangkat, dan entah sejak kapan tubuh Sakakibara berada tepat di belakang Maehara. Lengan itu lagi-lagi memeluk pinggangnya, kehangatan yang tadi Maehara rasakan kembali menyelimutinya. Bohong jika ia tidak ingin satu ronde tambahan lagi. Pinggangnya memang sedikit sakit, dan ia yakin mungkin malam ini tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak—namun lelehan sperma yang menuruni pahanya membuat lubang Maehara kembali berkedut nakal.

Jadi—Kenapa tidak?

Maehara berbalik, dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sakakibara. Matanya menatap begitu dalam.

"Tapi setelahnya kau harus membersihkan tubuhku."

Sakakibara terkekeh, "aku tidak janji."

"Kau harus."

Cup.

Keduanya kembali berciuman. Hangat, pelan, lalu memanas. Adegan yang tadi sempat terhenti, kini berlanjut kembali. Tak lagi di dalam kamar, kamar mandi adalah lokasi selanjutnya—dengan suara air dari _shower_ yang menyala sebagai latar yang menemani desahan Maehara.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
